pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Google Pixel
| os = Chrome OS and Android | service = Google Play (2015–present), Chrome Web Store (2013–present) | website = }} Google Pixel is a line of consumer electronic devices developed by Google that run either Chrome OS or the Android operating system. The Pixel brand was introduced in February 2013 with the first-generation Chromebook Pixel. The Pixel line includes laptops, tablets, and smartphones, as well as several accessories. Phones Pixel Google announced the first generation Pixel smartphones, the Pixel and the Pixel XL, on October 4, 2016 during the #MadeByGoogle event. Google emphasized the camera on the two phones, which ranked as the best smartphone camera on DxOMarkMobile with 90 points until HTC released the U11, which also scored 90 points. This is largely due to software optimizations such as HDR+. The Pixel phones also include unlimited cloud storage for pictures on Google Photos and, for devices purchased directly from Google, an unlockable bootloader. * Display: 5.0″ AMOLED display with 1080×1920 pixel resolution (Pixel); 5.5″ AMOLED display with 1440×2560 pixel resolution (Pixel XL) * Processor: Qualcomm Snapdragon 821 * Storage: 32 GB or 128 GB * RAM: 4 GB LPDDR4 * Cameras: 12.3 MP rear camera with f/2.0 lens and IR laser-assisted autofocus; 1.55 μm pixel size. 8 MP front camera with f/2.4 lens * Battery: 2,770 mAh (Pixel); 3,450 mAh (Pixel XL); both are non-removable and have fast charging * Materials: Aluminum unibody design with hybrid coating; IP53 water and dust resistance * Colors: Very Silver, Quite Black or Really Blue (Limited Edition) * Operating system: Android 7.1 Nougat; upgradable to Android 9 Pie and to Android Q in the near future Pixel 2 Google announced the Pixel 2 series, consisting of the Pixel 2 and Pixel 2 XL, on October 4, 2017. * Display: 5.0″ AMOLED display with 1080×1920 pixel resolution (Pixel 2); 6″ P-OLED display with 1440×2880 pixel resolution (Pixel 2 XL); Both displays have Corning Gorilla Glass 5 * Processor: Qualcomm Snapdragon 835 * Storage: 64 GB or 128 GB * RAM: 4 GB LPDDR4X * Cameras: 12.2 MP rear camera with f/1.8 lens, IR laser-assisted autofocus, optical and electronic image stabilization; 8 MP front camera with f/2.4 lens * Battery: 2,700 mAh (Pixel 2); 3,520 mAh (Pixel 2 XL); both are non-removable and have fast charging * Materials: Aluminum unibody design with hybrid coating; IP67 water and dust resistance * Colors: Just Black, Clearly White or Kinda Blue (Pixel 2); Just Black or Black & White (Pixel 2 XL) * Operating system: Android 8.0 Oreo; upgradable to Android 9 Pie and to Android Q in the near future Pixel 3 and wireless charging accessories, October 2018.]] Google announced the Pixel 3 and Pixel 3 XL at an event on October 9, 2018, alongside several other products. The devices run Android 9 Pie. * Display: 5.5″ OLED, 2160×1080 pixel resolution (18:9) (Pixel 3); 6.3″ OLED, 2960×1440 (18.5:9) pixel resolution (Pixel 3 XL); both displays have Corning Gorilla Glass 5. * Processor: Qualcomm Snapdragon 845 * Storage: 64 GB or 128 GB * RAM: 4 GB LPDDR4X * Cameras: 12.2 MP rear camera with f/1.8 lens, IR laser-assisted autofocus, optical and electronic image stabilization; 8 MP front camera with f/1.8 lens and 75° lens, second front camera with 8 MP, f/2.2, fixed focus and 97° lens * Battery: 2915 mAh (Pixel 3); 3430 mAh (Pixel 3 XL); both are non-removable and have fast charging and wireless charging * Materials: Aluminum frame, matte glass back, IP68 water and dust resistance * Colors: Just Black, Clearly White, and Not Pink * Operating system: Android 9 Pie; upgradable to Android Q in the near future Pixel 3a On May 7, at I/O 2019, Google announced the Pixel 3a and Pixel 3a XL, budget alternatives to the original two Pixel 3 devices. * Display: 5.6″ OLED, 2220×1080 pixel resolution (18.5:9) (Pixel 3a); 6" OLED, 2160x1080 pixel resolution (18:9) (Pixel 3a XL); both displays have Asahi Dragontrail Glass * Processor: Qualcomm Snapdragon 670 * Storage: 64 GB * RAM: 4 GB LPDDR4X * Cameras: 12.2 MP rear camera with f/1.8 lens, IR laser-assisted autofocus, optical and electronic image stabilization; 8 MP front camera with f/2.0 lens and 84° lens * Battery: 3000 mAh (Pixel 3a); 3700 mAh (Pixel 3a XL); both are non-removable and have fast charging, but no wireless charging * Materials: Polycarbonate body * Colors: Just Black, Clearly White, Purple-ish * Operating system: Android 9 Pie, upgradable to Android Q in the near future Tablets Pixel C The Pixel C was announced by Google at an event on September 29, 2015, alongside the Nexus 5X and Nexus 6P phones (among other products). The Pixel C includes a USB-C port and a 3.5 mm headphone jack. The device shipped with Android 6.0.1 Marshmallow, and later received Android 7.x Nougat and Android 8.x Oreo. Google stopped selling the Pixel C in December 2017. * Display: 10.2" display with 2560×1800 pixel resolution * Processor: NVIDIA Tegra X1 * Storage: 32 or 64 GB * RAM: 3 GB * Cameras: 8 MP rear camera; 2 MP front camera * Battery: 9000 mAh (non-removable) Pixel Slate The Pixel Slate, a 2-in-1 tablet and laptop, was announced by Google in New York City on October 9, 2018 , alongside the Pixel 3 and 3 XL. The Pixel Slate includes two USB-C ports but omits the headphone jack. The device runs Chrome OS on Intel Kaby Lake processors, with options ranging from a Celeron on the low end to an i7 on the high end. Laptops Chromebook Pixel (2013) Google announced the first generation Chromebook Pixel in a blog post on February 21, 2013. The laptop includes an SD/multi-card reader, Mini DisplayPort, combination headphone/microphone jack, and two USB 2.0 ports. Some of the device's other features include a backlit keyboard, a "fully clickable etched glass trackpad," integrated stereo speakers, and two built-in microphones. * Display: 12.85" display with 2560×1700 pixel resolution * Processor: 3rd generation (Ivy Bridge) Intel Core i5 processor * Storage: 32 GB internal storage and 1 TB Google Drive storage for 3 years * RAM: 4 GB * Battery: 59 Wh Chromebook Pixel (2015) On March 11, 2015, Google announced the second generation of the Chromebook Pixel in a blog post. The laptop includes two USB-C ports, two USB 3.0 ports, an SD card slot, and a combination headphone/microphone jack. The device also has a backlit keyboard, a "multi-touch, clickable glass trackpad," built-in stereo speakers, and two built-in microphones, among other features. Google discontinued the 2015 Chromebook Pixel on August 29, 2016. * Display: 12.85" display with 2560×1700 pixel resolution * Processor: 5th generation (Broadwell) Intel Core i5 or i7 processor * Storage: 32 or 64 GB internal storage and 1 TB Google Drive storage for 3 years * RAM: 8 or 16 GB * Battery: 72 Wh Pixelbook On October 4, 2017, Google launched the third generation of the Chromebook Pixel, named the Google Pixelbook, at its Made by Google 2017 event. * Display: 12.3" display with 2400×1600 pixel resolution (235 ppi) * Processor: 7th generation (Kaby Lake) Intel Core i5 or i7 processor * Storage: 128, 256, or 512 GB internal storage * RAM: 8 or 16 GB Accessories Pixel Buds At Google's October 2017 hardware event, a set of wireless earbuds were unveiled alongside the Pixel 2 smartphones. The earbuds are designed for phones running Android Marshmallow or higher, and work with Google Assistant. In addition to audio playback and answering calls, the earbuds support translation in 40 languages through Google Translate. The earbuds are able to auto pair with the Pixel 2 with the help of the Google Assistant and "Nearby". The Pixel Buds are available in the colors Just Black, Clearly White and Kinda Blue. The earbuds have a battery capacity of 120 mAh while the charging case that comes with the Pixel Buds have a battery capacity of 620 mAh. The earbuds are priced at $159. Pixelbook Pen Alongside the launch of the Pixelbook in October 2017, Google announced the Pixelbook Pen, a stylus to be used with the Pixelbook. It has pressure sensitivity as well as support for Google Assistant. The Pen is powered by a replaceable AAAA battery and is priced at US$99. Pixel Stand In October 2018, Google announced the Pixel Stand alongside the Pixel 3 smartphones. In addition to standard 5 watt Qi wireless charging, the Pixel Stand has wireless 10 watt charging using a proprietary technology from Google. It also enables a software mode on the Pixel 3 that allows it to act as a smart display similar to the Google Home Hub. See also * Android One * Google Nexus * List of Google Play edition devices * List of Google products References }} External links * Category:Android (operating system) Category:Computer-related introductions in 2013 Pixel Category:Smartphones Category:Tablet computers